


Lines

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocaine AU, Cocaine Abuse, Drugs, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so. </p><p>hella drug and alcohol abuse. Estranged parents. It's dumb but idk I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend).



> Ok so. 
> 
> hella drug and alcohol abuse. Estranged parents. It's dumb but idk I wrote it.

It didn't matter that Spock was the cleverest, sharpest, quickest and most accomplished student in all of the Vulcan Science Academy's long history. She was still declined admittance. And that was the end. 

Well, the end of her involvement with Sarek. Sarek was cold and cruel and unforgiving. He had never wanted a daughter- as she was so constantly reminded. A son would've been much preferable. A son would uphold the family name, a son would've gotten into the Science Academy. 

Amanda was kinder. She paid for transport back to earth and a nice apartment. She kissed Spock's forehead when she left, and told her to make good choices. 

Spock paid for six months in a shitty apartment. She blew the rest on coke and booze. She sat in her hole in the wall and drank and slept and did line after line and gave no fucks. She ignored her mother's calls and tossed her mail without a glance. 

And then, it was gone. She had no money and no way to get any. Her mother was in the hospital in Space and Sarek wouldn't give her time of day. She needed money and she needed somewhere to stay. 

That's how she found herself in the bar. A sketchy little place, with a music box and a bar. Spock flirted herself a couple of drinks, pressing between pairs of dancers. She was well and truly tipsy when she felt something spill all down her back. "Hey! What's the idea?" She wheeled around and her gaze fell upon a girl with dark brown her tumbling down her back and an empty glass in her hand. "Oh-" 

"Oh! I'm so sorry, darlin!" The girl said immediately. "I was bringing-l- that was for you." She had a deep southern accent and bright blue eyes. They matched her tank top. They did not match the short little skirt she wore. 

Spock blushed. "Oh. Thanks. It's okay. Not like it got in my hair." She'd cut her hair that very morning- there was no way she had enough credits to buy shampoo anymore. 

"Yeah." The girl smiled. "I'll buy you another, if you want." 

Spock nodded quickly. "Yeah." 

The girl reached her hand back for Spock. "Cmon." 

Spock took her hand and followed her up to the bar. She ordered two double whiskers and downed them both. "What do you want, sugar?" 

Spock grinned. "Vodka. Hard." 

"You heard the lady. Double it, quick." The girl said and the bartender rolled his eyes, filling a set of shot glasses to the brim with the clear liquor. He set them in front of the girl and she slid half of them over to Spock. "Drink up." 

Spock did three shots in quick succession. It felt so good. All the others had been fruity and weak but this. This was like a slap in the face, a punch to the jaw. She wanted it. 

"Slow down, hot stuff." The girl insisted. 

Spock nodded. "Just for a second. What's your name?" 

"Lea." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid, I know. Mama wanted to call me Sarah." 

"Lea?" Spock raised her eyebrows. 

"Yeah. My boyfriend used to call me Bones though. Fitting- because now that he's gone all I got is my bones." She shrugged. "Asshole." 

Spock cringed. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'm- I'm Spock." She slurred slightly. 

Bones shrugged again. "Whatever. I'm a giant lesbian anyway." 

Spock flushed darkly. "Is that so?" 

"Mhm. And uh- I was kinda wondering-" she started. 

Spock nodded. "Yes. Anything you have in mind, I'm fucking down." 

Bones grinned and leaned forward. Her fingers ran over the shaved part of her hair for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Spock kissed back, tasting alcohol and pot and something else. "Coke?" She breathed, when she pulled away. 

Bones blushed. "Yeah. Been a couple of hours. I'm itching." 

"Come with me." 

•

They got a cab. Together they pooled enough money for a week in a hotel- and not a bad one either. Spock keyed her way into the room. "Strip. Now." 

Bones obeyed. She tossed her tank top to the floor and Spock gasped in delight. "Your tits." 

Bones smiled. "Just wait." She tugged her bra off and stepped closer. Her skirt and heels followed and she wasn't wearing any underwear. Spock could've screamed. 

"On the bed." Spock directed. Bones obeyed easily enough, spreading her legs and arching her back. 

Spock dug around until she found the bag and the razor blade. There was no real purpose for it. She just liked how it felt. Bones gasped when she felt the powder hit her chest, followed by the cold metal blade scraping just enough to sting. Spock grinned and leaned down. She inhaled the line, her hand pressing between her legs. Bones gasped, pressing against her fingers. "Please." 

The packet was gone within the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend. Duh.


End file.
